Thank Merlin That's Over
by HinnyandRomione4ever
Summary: You know, Ginny's just had it. And he's crossed the line. The tale about how Dean and Ginny broke up. Rated T for minor language. With some Hinny.


**A/N: Hey, I'm alive, I swear. And I know, that I haven't updated any of my stories lately, it's just that I'm at a complete writers block with all of them. And school has been a lot more degrading this year. So, for anyone following "As Time Flies By", "To Make Life More Complicated", or "Reaching Limits." I'm truly sorry. I hope I can find time and overcome my writers block. **

**But to make it up to you I have a short one shot in Ginny's point of view, that is about her break up with Dean. Hopefully you guys enjoy. And please don't hate me if you don't like it. I just wanted to make up for my absense.**

* * *

I could swear this day couldn't be anymore frustrating. Not only did Dean and I get into an argument during breakfast, but we were in a different one right now. I don't understand who he thinks he is. I don't need his help with everything I do. Like last week, we were sitting at lunch, just talking with Neville and the Patil twins when I just had a sudden thought that, oh yeah, I forgot to do my charms homework…again. So, I told him that I needed to go to the library and finish it, _or really START it, _fast.

So, you know what he does? _He comes with me. _At first I was okay with it. But as we're walking to the library he kept lecturing me about how I need to keep track of my homework due dates, and how much it can cost me in the end if I don't. Which, yes, I agree with him, but I hear this all the time from Hermione, do you think I need to hear it from him too? To be honest, I just muted him out and tried to remember what the exact assignment was. And, not to mention, I didn't get it done in time, because he was distracting me while I was working. By distracting me, I mean talking to me. Usually, I'm pretty good with multi-tasking; listening to someone and working. But, hey, when they keep saying, _'Are you listening to me?' _ or, _'Did you hear what I just said?' _ I really just can not concentrate. And to add to the already horrible situation, he got angry with me when I asked him if he could go back to the Great Hall and just let me be.

Aren't the girls supposed to be the drama queens?

I really don't know why I've stuck around with him this long. It's not like I've been enjoying my time lately. At first we were okay. I guess. Not as okay as a boyfriend and girlfriend should be. But we were definitely better than this.

Now, the argument was caused by him trying to help me through the portrait hole. I mean, I'm sorry that I can't move fast enough for you, but do you really need to push me?

"Ginny, you're being stupid. I never pushed you."

"Well then who pushed me? Someone invisible?" I asked sarcastically. He nodded, and I rolled my eyes. We both know very well that no one invisible pushed me as I was walking through the portrait hole.

"Why do you always over react with everything? It's like I'm nothing but a cauldron full of flaws to you!" Dean said angrily. If this was a cartoon I swear, by now, I'd have actual smoke come out of my ears. Never in my life have I ever thought of someone as a cauldron full of flaws. Mainly because if there's anyone who is, it's me.

"Why would you even accuse me of thinking like that?" I said angrily.

"Why would you accuse me of shoving you?"

"I never said you shoved me; I said that you didn't need to try and help me through the portrait hole just because I was going at my own pace and not yours."

"I think I know what this is about." Dean said taking my hand and dragging me out of the corridor we were in that had gained a couple of people on the other side, to another corridor that was empty, "This all because of breakfast right?"

For the love of Merlin, no. I don't linger on things like that. Our breakfast argument was about how I talk to loud and how I am attracting attention that causes rumors. You know what, screw you, Dean. I'm the one attracting attention? You're the one that keeps acting like an arse.

"No. It's not. Even though I am still offended by what you said, no. It's not." Do you think he got the hint?

If you really want to know the truth, all I really want now is just to call myself single. On top of my O. coming up in a few months, this relationship is just too much for me right now. I swear I'm dating the most annoying, slightly bipolar, egotistical log head that Hogwarts has ever seen.

"Then why are you so angry with me all the time?"

"You know what, Dean. I don't think that we're right for each other. Come on, you've said yourself."

It's true. Dean has said that we seem mismatched, but when I ask him if he thinks we should end it his response is usually, _'No, no, no, it's just that I would never have pictured us together judging by our personalities.' _…What?

"You don't think we're right for each other? Why, because I don't wear glasses and have a lightning shaped scar on my forehead?" Dean asked smugly. _You sir, are a complete son of a…_

That's it. I mean, how dare he…well I do have to admit, that I do still like Harry a lot more than Dean, but how dare he even say something so nasty. If he's trying to convince me to stay he's being a little insensitive and stupid.

Hermione could see this coming from a continent away. Number one, she told me to date other guys that weren't Harry, so that I basically don't waste my life away, but after I got with Dean, there was some controversy. We had just gotten into our first fight and she told me that we didn't seem like a healthy couple. But I told her that it was just one stupid argument and you can't waste a relationship based on that. _If only Ron and her would realize that. If they looked past their arguments maybe they would already be together. _Let's just say I should have listened to her.

Anyways, it wasn't just that I liked Harry that I wanted to break up with him. Dean's a pain in my arse. Sometimes I feel as though he just wants me to be his snog buddy. He'll sweet talk me, then snog me, then ask me a question, then interrupt me to tell me his answer to his question, then snog me, then say a random, stupid joke, and laugh, then mess up my hair by rubbing it like I'm his bloody pet dog who just caught a rubber ball on his command, _then snog me. _Every single day that happens, and I never get any props for tolerating it.

But I don't want to seem like a complete narcissist bitch, he is a good guy. He's not a total jerk; we just don't get along as a couple. And his ideas of being helpful, or funny, or loving, are just not the same as mine. But back to reality…

"Really? You're going to try and pull a guilt trick on me?" I said to not fully give him my response.

"Gin, I—"

"DON'T CALL ME GIN." I snapped. I usually let him call me Gin; I usually let anyone call me Gin, but right now, I really don't want to be called a nickname as though everything is sweet and dandy. Yet, it could be worse, when we first started to date, he called me Ginger. EW. He thinks it's funny because I have ginger hair, and my name is Ginny. I made sure he'd stop calling me that after he said it the first time.

"Alright, _Ginny_, I know you like Harry. I know you've liked him since you were eleven." I kept my glare, "Don't forget I saw you give Harry that singing valentine. But, to be honest, I thought you wouldn't have used me like you did."

"Wait, what?" I was so confused. I was not using him. Am I not allowed to go out with someone, even though I like a guy who, I know, will never like me back, in attempt to maybe find someone that may overcome that feeling? Not, that I thought Dean was going to be _the one._

"You were trying to use me to get Harry jealous, right?" He asked calm, sort of hurt.

"No. I'd never do that to an innocent person. Dean, we just don't fit. It's obvious, especially with all of this arguing…Dean; I like you as a person and a friend, but not as a boyfriend. Let's not do this to ourselves anymore. We argue more than get along lately. So, I think it's best if we go back to being friends. Just friends. And leave it at that." I said calmly. Hoping not to make him cry and run away. I don't think he will. He's not like Michael.

"Fine." He said and walked away. Just like that. If I knew it only took that, I would've have been single prior to Christmas.

_Well, thank Merlin that's over._

* * *

Oh no. Is this wrong? We were just sitting by our oak tree near the Black Lake and he said what I've been praying for him not to say,

"Hey, Gin, would you be mad if I called you Ginger?" I looked at him straight in his green eyes and smiled.

"Of course I wouldn't be; it's cute when you say it." I said as he pecked me on the cheek. I guess I'm the hypocrite. I hope Dean never hears.


End file.
